Ahora si es amor
by kumi broken
Summary: Es una historia donde Bella y Edward se conocen, el fin de Edward es jugar con los sentimientos con bella, pero no se da cuenta que al hacerlo se enamora de ella, Bella lo descubre y su decision cambiara todo..... ..
1. Un gran comienzo

PROV. BELLA

El despertador sonó, hizo que me despertara, estaba a punto de levantarme, las sabanas se enredaron en mis pies e hicieron que me cayera de mi cama.

-mierda.........

El dolor en tiempo de frío era demasiado, y no lo soportaba, era mucho el frío, pero en fin, ¿que otra cosa podría hacer?

Sonó mi móvil, estaba en mi pantalón de mezclilla del día anterior, así que me apresure a ir hacia el. Conteste la llamada.

-Bella...te estoy esperando...- era la voz de Alice

-a penas me levante

-bueno, vístete, tenemos un día muy largo.

-¿que se te ocurrió ahora?

-los hermanos de mi Jasper vendrán de Chicago, y así que iremos al cine

-Alice, no quiero ir..........no tengo ganas

-vamos Bella...... también ira Rosalie....

-pero yo no tengo ganas Alice.....

-los hermanos de Jasper son guapos... Te lo aseguró

-¿acaso te consta?

-no, pero si son hermanos de Jasper, pues creo que si lo son

-¿vendrás por mi?

-claro

-bueno deja me baño, te espero Alice

-ok Bella.....

Colgué el móvil, Alice era demasiado insistente, aunque si me hubiera seguido negando ella siempre conseguía su cometido, siempre me forzaba a hacer las cosas, solía decirme que si por mi fuera, yo no tendría vida social, pero ¿para que rayos yo necesitaba una vida social?

Me dirigí al baño, abrí el grifo, el agua estaba completamente calientita, así que disfrute el baño lo más que pude.

Cuando salí del baño, que estaba demasiado a gusto por cierto, estaba Alice, sentada en mi cama, mirándome de arriba a bajo, con una pequeña maleta, ya me lo imaginaba, Alice era así, siempre me tenía lista una ropa para ponérmela.

Alice empezó a abrir la maletita, saco una blusa de tirantes y unos jeans rasgados de las rodillas.

-mira Bella, ponte esto.....

-Alice, ¿no se te hace que es demasiado?

-vamos Bella, quiero que te veas bien.....

Agarre la ropa de Alice, fui al baño y me puse. Para ser verdad no estaba nada mal, Alice tenía demasiado gusto en eso de la moda.

Salí del baño, Alice me miraba de arriba a bajo tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Nos paramos frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Alice vestía una blusa blanca y arriba un saquito negro con unos jeans azules. Era muy delgada, con un corte alocado, su caminar era como el de una bailarina profesional, le gustaba ir de Shopping.

-lista Bella, estas lista, vámonos, Rosalie nos espera en Bella Italia

-¿en un restaurante de comida italiana?

-si, así es

-pensé que íbamos ir al cine

-bueno, ahí quedamos de vernos Rosalie, Jasper y sus hermanos, y por supuesto nosotras.

Bajamos las escaleras, observe que en la sala, Charlie estaba con Billy y Jacob-uno de mis mejores amigos- viendo un partido de futbol.

Cuando Jacob me vio sus ojos se abrieron, se acerco a mi, y me tomo mi mano, me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Bella, estas súper linda- me dijo

-gracias Jacob

-vamos Bella,- dijo Alice

Jacob seguía sonriendo, Alice me jalo del brazo y vi a Jacob sentarse de nuevo en su lugar.

Antes de salir de la casa me despedí de Charlie quien estaba tan entretenido.

-no me tardare Charlie, adiós

-esta bien Bella, cuídate

Cerramos la puerta de la casa, subimos al BMW M3 convertible de Rosalie, Alice amaba conducir deprisa, así que el trayecto fue demasiado corto, pero la distancia era demasiada.

Llegamos al restaurante, estaban Rosalie y Jasper sentados, junto con otros dos chicos, parecía que Rosalie ya se hallaba en el grupo de ellos.

-los dos chicos que están de espaldas, ¿son los hermanos de Jasper?

-me imagino que si

Me di cuenta que uno de los que estaban en la mesa se paro de su silla y se fue de ahí.

Caminamos hasta la mesa, Jasper nos saludo en cuanto nos vio, se levanto de la mesa junto con uno de sus hermanos, y se acerco a su novia, la abraso y después beso sus labios, enseguida se separaron, la mirada de Jasper se fijo en mí.

-hola Bella

-hola Jasper

-mira Alice, Bella, les presento a Emmett.....

-¿y tu otro hermano?- pregunto Alice

-fue a lavarse las manos- contesto Jasper

Alice enseguida se sentó enfrente de Jasper, Rosalie estaba sentada en frente de Emmett, así que yo quedaba en frente del otro hermano, quien desconocía totalmente.

Observe a Emmett, era muy alto, lo note cuando se había parado, era de piel pálida igual que Jasper, su cuerpo era físicamente atlética.

La comida ya estaba lista, así que empezamos a comer, después de un par de minutos el otro hermano de Jasper regreso a la mesa., se sentó en su respectivo lugar- en frente de mi- me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-hola... soy Edward Cullen- me dijo con la mirada aun puesta en mis ojos

-hola... soy Bella

-vamos hermano, no te presentes solo con Bella, también existe la novia de nuestro hermano Jasper- dijo Emmett

-hola Alice.....lo siento... es solo que no te había visto.....- dijo Edward disculpándose

-vaya, no te preocupes- contesto Alice – estoy enfrente de ti

Todos reimos ante el comentario de Alice.

Edward era al igual que Emmett un chico muy alto, su cabellera tenia un tono color bronce, sus ojos eran color dorado, tenia un cuerpo perfecto, su rostro era tan hermoso, que no parecía humano o real, era tan absurdamente bello, sus labios eran perfectos, su sonrisa tan hermosa, que hacia que lo mirara como una idiota, su voz era suave, parecida a un arcángel.

En la mesa Jasper hablaba con Alice, y Emmett con Rosalie, Edward y yo estábamos callados, lo miraba de reojo, igual que el lo hacia conmigo, pero solíamos agachar la mirada cuando nos descubríamos el uno al otro.

-Bella.......creo que nosotros también deberíamos conversar- dijo Edward

-tienes razón

-dime una cosa, ¿Forks es tan hermoso como tu?

-vaya, no exageres

-no, no exagero.... solo digo la verdad

Su cara mostró una sonrisa, demasiado hermosa para ser verdad, el chico perfecto estaba justo a mis ojos, desearía saber que estaba pensando el en ese momento.


	2. Es facil enamorarse?

PROV. EDWARD

Extrañaba demasiado a Forks, Chicago era hermoso pero a su manera, nada que ver con el pequeño pueblito situado en la península de Olympic.

Cuando baje del avión, observe a Emmett, tenia una sonrisa en la cara, igual que la mía, ambos queríamos llegar a Forks a como diese lugar.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto vimos a Jasper esperándonos en mi volvo plateado, cuando nos acercamos a el, el nos recibió con una sonrisa igual que la de nosotros en la cara.

-¿y que tal el vuelo?- pregunto Jasper

-demasiado largo- contesto Emmett

-¿nos extrañaste Jasper?

-claro Edward, claro

Empezamos a reír, éramos la clase de hermanos que teníamos una relación envidiable, estábamos a punto de subir al volvo. Jasper se dirigía a la puerta del conductor, cuando lo detuve por el brazo.

-vamos Jasper, déjame conducir, hace tanto tiempo que no manejo mi pequeño volvo

-claro Edward

Jasper se fue en el asiento del copiloto, Emmett se fue atrás, y yo por supuesto me fui manejando, como era costumbre lo hice deprisa. Llegamos en un par de minutos a nuestra casa que estaba alas afueras de Forks.

Bajamos del coche, sacamos las maletas del portaequipaje, caminamos hacia la entrada de la casa, cuando Jasper nos detuvo por el brazo.

-chicos.......tengo que decirles algo- nos dijo Jasper seriamente

Emmett y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo, miramos a Jasper seriamente, yo estaba totalmente confundido, cuando Jasper hablaba serio algo estaba pasando. A si que incite a Jasper continuar

-¿que pasa Jasper?

-es cierto nos estas asustando- continuo Emmett

-¿se acuerdan de Alice?- respondió aun con el rostro serio

-claro, es tu noviecita

Le si un codazo a Jasper, Emmett le guiño un ojo y empezó a bromear.

-¿que?, ¿acaso te nos casaras Jasper?- dijo Emmett bromeando

-no... No es eso.... es que....ella y yo tenemos planes- respondió Jasper

-¿y nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso?- le pregunte

-ella invitara a dos amigas, y pues quiero que ustedes también vengan, iremos a un restaurante italiano y después al cine- dijo Jasper

-bueno, nosotros aceptamos, ¿verdad Edward?- dio Emmett

-claro, Jasper podrás contar con nosotros.

Emmett y yo nos giramos, nos metimos a la casa, Jasper nos siguió, subimos las escaleras, y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, cuando entre a la mía, observe que seguía intacta, mi cama estaba tendida y mis CD´S aun estaban en su lugar.

Me acosté en la cama, estaba cansado, el vuelo a Forks se me había echo eterno, y las desveladas que pase en Chicago empezaban a matarme de sueño.

Me levante de la cama cuando alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación de golpe. Era Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-¿y ahora tu que tienes?- pregunte

-Edward, ¿quieres apostar?

Emmett y yo solíamos apostar por cualquier cosa, quizá por eso nos hallábamos tanto, éramos iguales. Tuve curiosidad por saber que se le había ocurrido en ese momento a Emmett

-¿que apostaremos esta vez?- pregunte

-Jasper dijo que.... Alice llevaría a dos amigas

-Emmett, si Jasper se entera se enfadaría

-vamos Edward, no seas miedoso

Desde el momento en que Emmett había dicho "Alice llevaría a dos amigas" sabia lo que tramaba, el que fuera en primero en ligarse a una de ellas ganaba la apuesta.

-no lo se........

-Edward, ¿acaso tienes miedo a enamorarte?

-Emmett, eso nunca me pasara.....bah.... enamorarme yo con una apuesta....jamás

-entonces ¿aceptas?

-vale.....

Emmett saco una hoja de papel y una pluma, puso el trato que habíamos echo, lo se, era estupido, pero ambos teníamos palabra y cuando uno perdía le pagaba al otro, Emmett puso la cantidad, ambos firmamos.

Al final Emmett puso la hoja en uno de mis cajones del closet. Jasper entro a mi habitación y nos miro con la mirada seria.

-¿acaso no se piensan alistar?- pregunto

-¿para que?- preguntó Emmett

-pues para ir al restaurante, se los acabo de decir- dijo Jasper

-....lo sentimos Jasper... pensamos que no era hoy....y que era para el día de mañana- le dije- es que como a penas llegamos.....

-bueno, vístanse- nos dijo Jasper

Me levante de la cama, y fui al baño, abrí el gripo, el agua estaba caliente, el baño era perfecto, el clima en Forks era frío, el agua me sirvió para no morirme de frío. Se me había olvidado como era vivir en Forks, pues hace 1 año me había mudado a Chicago para poder estudiar junto con Emmett.

Cuando salí, fui a mi closet, saque ropa para ponerme. Escogí unos vaqueros negros y una camisa negra. Me puse mis converse, y me seque el pelo con una toalla, para que se viera todo alborotado.

Salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras, me fui a la sala y vi a Emmett en la sala, se acababa de bañar igual que yo. Jasper llego por atrás, y me puso una de sus manos en mi espalda.

-¿ustedes se van en el volvo?- pregunto Jasper

-¿que no nos vamos a ir los tres juntos?- pregunte

-pienso llevar a Alice a otro lugar.....

-bueno escogemos el volvo.... Edward....tú manejas- me dijo Emmett

Salimos de la casa, Jasper se subió al coche de Emmett, y mi otro hermano y yo nos fuimos en el volvo, dicho y echo yo iba manejando.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, nos bajamos Emmett y yo del volvo, Jasper- el cual seguimos en el volvo- hizo lo mismo.

Entramos al restaurante, Jasper saludo a una chica rubia, hermosa peor no era de mi gusto, mas bien era el tipo de chica perfecta para Emmett.

Se le veía que mostraba un estilo elegante y una figura similar a la de una modelo, su cabello era liso y dorado, largo hasta su cintura, los ojos de un tono azul rojizo, como si fuesen violetas.

Nos sentamos en la mesa donde estaba la rubia, Jasper enseguida nos presento.

-Rosalie, ellos son Emmett y Edward- dijo Jasper

Emmett observaba a Rosalie con la boca abierta, le di un codazo, el me guiño el ojo, pero Jasper ni Rosalie lo vieron.

-Edward... Emmett...ella es Rosalie...la amiga de Alice-dijo Jasper dirigiéndose con la mirada a nosotros.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, la platica entre Emmett, Jasper y por supuesto la rubia de Rosalie empezó, no puse ni la menor atención a aquella platica, solo escuche que las dos chicas, la novia de Jasper, y la amiga no tardaban en llegar.

Me pare y les avise que iba al baño a lavarme las manos.

Cuando salí del baño, vi desde lejos que las chichas que faltaban en llegar ya estaban sentadas.

Camine hacia la mesa, la chica que estaba al lado de Alice no dejaba de mirarme. Cuando la vi, mi pensamiento fue: Oh.....dios....es tan hermosa

La chica que me miraba era sin duda alguna una chica muy hermosa, era blanca, algo pálida, su pelo castaño oscuro largo, algo ondulado, sus ojos color chocolate aunque mas lindos que eso, delgada, su rostro tenia forma de corazón, una nariz delgada. Era hermosa, de eso no había la menor duda.

La comida ya estaba servida, tenia que iniciar platica con aquella chica, Emmett ya me estaba ganando con la rubia puesto que platicaban como si se conociesen desde hace tiempo, así que di inicio a una gran conversación.

-hola... soy Edward Cullen- le salude amablemente

-hola... soy Bella– me dijo mirándome aun a los ojos.

-vamos hermano, no te presentes solo con Bella, también existe la novia de nuestro hermano Jasper- dijo Emmett

-hola Alice.....lo siento... es solo que no te había visto.....- le dije a Alice, disculpándome

-vaya, no te preocupes- me contesto Alice

Mis hermanos no dejaban de hablar, observe que ella me miraba de reojo, igual que yo, no podía dejar de verla.

-Bella.......creo que nosotros también deberíamos conversar- comencé con la charla

-tienes razón

-dime una cosa, ¿Forks es tan hermoso como tu?

-vaya, no exageres

-no, no exagero.... solo digo la verdad

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, quizá la hice que se cohibiera con mis palabras, pero era solo la verdad.

Estuvimos hablando como media hora, solo ella y yo, gracias a la conversación que tuvimos, supe cuales eran los gustos de comida de Bella, y sus grupos favoritos de música, era tan interesante hablar con ella, el tipo de chica con el que cualquier tema puede ser algo grandioso.


	3. Curiosidad

_**PROV. BELLA**_

Ese chico me intimidaba, cada una de sus palabras, en pocas palabras el era perfecto.

Acabamos de comer, los demás seguían en sus conversaciones, mientras nosotros hicimos una, solo el y yo.

-¿que te parece si no vamos al cine?- me pregunto Edward

Edward me saco de onda, ¿por qué rayos no quería que fuéramos al cine?

-vamos Bella..... ¿Que dices?

-no se si los demás quieran

-Bella....cuando decía que no fuéramos al cine....me refería a ti y a mí......

-¿por qué no quieres que vayamos?

-te quiero conocer mas, y como que el cine no es el lugar adecuado.....

-no lo se.....

-vamos Bella....ve, no te preocupes por nosotras.- dijo Alice

-¿ya ves?, hasta Alice esta de acuerdo- dijo Edward

-¿a dónde la llevaras Edward?- pregunto Jasper

-Bella, dime a donde quieres ir- pregunto Edward

-Edward... no lo se.....

-bueno Bella....si quieres ir al cine...Vamos... no te voy a obligar

-Edward.....esta bien...vamos...pero.....a donde tú quieras ¿vale?

-vale Bella.....

Nos levantamos de la mesa, sentí las miradas de las cuatro personas que aun estaban sentadas-Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett- trate de ignorarlos.

Edward me tomo de la mano, salimos del restaurante, Edward me ayudo a subir a su volvo, lo vi pasar enfrente del volvo para subir a su asiento, caminaba como un modelo, se veía tan perfecto, un ser hermoso.

Subió al volvo, se voltio a verme fijamente a los ojos, y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Bella.......- dio Edward

-¿que pasa?

-...amm...nada.....

-¿pasa algo?

Negó con la cabeza, su mirada estaba tensa, estaba segura de que algo le pasaba. Arranco el volvo y empezó a manejar.

_**PROV. EDWARD **_

Me sentía tan estupido al querer jugar con los sentimientos de Bella, sabia que eso era muy cobarde, pero la apuesta ya estaba decidida, Emmett ganaría su yo me echaba para atrás, una de las condiciones de la apuesta, era que si uno de los dos se acobardaba el otro le diría la verdad a la chica, y Emmett era capaz de hacerlo, aunque lastimara los sentimientos de Bella.

Emmett había sufrido mucho en una relación, así que los sentimientos de las mujeres le daban igual, pero yo..... Yo..... Yo era un estupido que había aceptado.

Sonó mi móvil, era Emmett, así que conteste.

-oye, ¿que crees?

-¿que paso?

-falta poco para que pierdas la apuesta

-¿por qué?

-Rosalie es mi novia

-.....pobre de ella.....

-¿Y tu "Bella"?

-también, así que estamos igual....

-bueno tengo que irme, tengo una película que ver con mi nueva chica...

Colgué el móvil, fui un perfecto idiota al decirle a Emmett que Bella ya era mi novia, ahora si estaba en problemas.

-Bella......me preguntaba...si...Tu...

-¿yo que?

-.... ¿tienes novio?

-¿por qué la pregunta?

-solo curiosidad......

-no.... no tengo.....

-ah....

-¿y tu?

-no...Yo no......

Empecé a manejar hacia el mirador de Forks, un lugar en el que fuimos mis hermanos y yo.... donde mis padres y nosotros observábamos los pocos días hermosos en Forks....

Estacione el volvo en la cera de la carretera, me baje y fui a ayudar a Bella a bajar, le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-hermoso, ¿no crees?

-demasiado Edward....es hermoso....

Las estrellas se veían demasiado cerca, la luna se veía claramente, la nubosidad se había esfumado.

Bella empezó a caminar por el empedrado, yo la seguí, la sujete por la cintura cuando estuvo a punto de caer, nuestros labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia, el aliento de Bella golpeaba mi rostro, era una sensación placentera, no aguante mas y la bese.

Sus labios eran suaves, y el beso fue aun más suave, ella me lo respondió de igual manera, puso sus manos en mi pecho, la mano que tenia libre la pase por su nuca, nos tuvimos que separar para poder coger un poco de aire, abrí los ojos y vi a Bella con las mejillas rojas.

-lo siento Bella- me disculpe

-no...No te preocupes....

-es que....eres hermosa Bella...

Bella sonrió, sus mejillas aun estaban rojas. Hice una de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, ya que tapaba su rostro, Bella solo sonrió.

-en verdad, eres hermosa......

-gracias Edward......

-no...No me lo agradezcas.....

La verdad era hermosa, como ningún otro ser humano, la chica perfecta estaba a mi lado, Bella me miraba a los ojos, y eso provocaba que yo solo me sonriera, no podía atreverme a jugar con ella.

Bella saco su móvil, y vio la hora, después su mirada se poso en mi.

-Edward, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?

-claro Bella

-gracias por todo

Nos dirigimos al volvo, la ayude a subir y después yo subí al asiento del conductor.

Bella me indicaba por donde irme, el trayecto fue silencioso, sentía la mirada de Bella observándome.

Mi gran temor era que Bella se encontrase con Emmett y el le preguntara si era verdad que ella era mi novia, pues Bella le diría la verdad: que ella no era mi novia.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella, me estacione detrás de una patrulla, fuera de la casa también se encontraba una moto negra.

Salí del volvo y ayude a Bella salir del asiento. Bella me miro a los ojos y después sonrío.

-Bella.... ¿quisieras salir al cine conmigo mañana?

-claro Edward.....

-mañana paso por ti a las 7 de la tarde, ¿vale?

-claro Edward.......

Bella se acerco a mí y se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo ante eso solo pude sonreír.

Me quede a fuera de la casa hasta que Bella se metiera a la casa. Di media vuelta y me subí al volvo, maneje hacia mi casa, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella, solo Bella.

Antes de llegar a mi casa, pude apreciar una Hummer, ¿de quien podría ser? La curiosidad empezaba a matarme, nosotros, bueno según yo no esperábamos a nadie, quizá Jasper si, pero no estaba seguro, sospeche que todavía mis hermanos aun no llegaban, ya que no estaba el coche en el que se fue Jasper, me estacione detrás de la Hummer y baje del volvo.


End file.
